Hidden Love
by Vishia
Summary: 2nd shot. Inuyasha and Kagome has loved each other for quite a time. Love has never shown. But--marraige is involved? Who dies...? Schoolfic. Rated for angst and crude humor.
1. Dance At Shikon High

Hi. This is Vishia. I have quit script mode, sorry. I'm now all story formats, ok? More bad news, I've quit Teen Titans fanfics. I'm better at Inuyasha fanfics. But, if you want Titans Meet Inuyasha back up, tell me, ok? WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS AN INUYASHA SCHOOL FANFIC. LET'S JUST KEEP GOING WITH THIS, OK? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T TELL ME. THAT'S YOUR FRIGGIN' PROBLEM, GOT IT? GOOD.

Let's get on with this. My disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, ok?

* * *

Session 1: Dance at Shikon High 

_Dances are fun, dances are cool.  
But you'll never know who'll ask you out at school…_

_Vishia Topic: Dances_

'She's at it again.' Sango Tajiya thought as she looked at her friend. Kagome Higurashi was rejecting boys to dates, again. She was a pro. Here at Shikon High, boys couldn't get enough of her. Kagome was a goddess. Sango walked to her friend.

"Kags, Why are there more boys than usual asking you out?" Sango asked her. Kagome just pointed to a sign that read 'Dance at Shikon High Saturday Night'. Sango sighed.

"They love me. Maybe I should just pick one already." Kagome said.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha Taisho?" Sango asked. Sango knew she had a thing with him.

"Well, duh! The boys have to ask _me_." Kagome pointed out. Sango sighed again.

" Well, girls can still ask boys. What? Ya _scared_?" Sango said, emphasizing the word 'scared'.

"We—well, uh…" Kagome stuttered. She had no excuse.

_RINNNG! _

The bell rang.

"Phew, look at that! See ya!" Kagome yelled as she raced down the hall. 'Saved by the bell," she thought to herself. As she was running, she bumped into someone. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground.

" Oh, sorry, Higurashi," a voice said to her. The kind hand helped her up. Kagome opened her eyes to see silver hair.

" Oh, Taisho!" she yelled in surprise.

" Yea, that's me. You okay?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Yep, fine!" Kagome quickly sputtered out.

" Maybe you should watch where ya going. Bye! Inuyasha yelled as he took off in hanyou speed.

"Bye!" Kagome yelled after him. She didn't know what came over her. 'He's like any other guy! What's wrong with me!' Kagome thought. She ran to her math class.

When she got there, Mr. Myoga was starting to teach the class about algebraic expressions. Kagome took her seat in the back, right by her friend, Amaye Terea.

" Hi, Kagome!" Amaye cheerfully said.

" Hi, Amaye, what's up?" Kagome whispered. Amaye smiled at the question.

"Well, Kouga Wolf asked me to the dance, and I said yes!" she softly squealed. Kagome felt happy for Amaye. Amaye always talked about Kouga Wolf, but Kouga really had a major crush on Kagome.

"Great, Amaye!" Kagome softly cheered. Then, the sound of Mr. Myoga interrupted them.

"Kagome, Amaye? Have something to tell the class?" Mr. Myoga narrowed his eyes at the two girls.

"No, Mr. Myoga," they said together.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, show me what you've learned." Mr. Myoga said. He wrote an algebraic expression on the board:

Solve for y 

2_y_+4 20

A/N: Ok, may be a sixth grade problem, but you try to think up a high school algebraic expression when you're only in seventh grade!

Kagome stood up gently and stumbled to the board. She picked up the marker and wrote:

Y 2420 

The class laughed. The only ones not laughing were Inuyasha, Amaye and Mr. Myoga.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's wrong. Taisho, can you show her what's wrong?" Mr. Myoga asked. Inuyasha nodded and went up to the board. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand with the marker in it and led her through the problem. He solved it perfectly.

A/N: For those who don't know, the answer is:

_Y_ 8

Kagome enjoyed his hand in hers and was disappointed when the problem was solved. Inuyasha gently put down Kagome's hand and walked back to his seat. Kagome quickly put down the marker and hurried to her seat.

"Great try, Higurashi." Inuyasha complimented as she walked by.

"Thank you, Taisho." Kagome said back.

"Taisho, that is accurate. Higurashi, I suggest you study tonight." Mr. Myoga said.

" Yes, Mr. Myoga." Kagome happily replied. Amaye looked at Kagome strangely. 'She's acting weird." Amaye thought as her friend sat down. Kagome looked out the window daydreaming about her future if she had Inuyasha.

* * *

After math, it was finally time for lunch. Kagome went through the lunch line.

"Hi, Kags. Today's your fav, lasagna!" the lunch lady, Eri, happily said. Eri was Kagome's age, and she goes to her school, but she has lunch duty for the rest of the school year—and takes classes—because she cut some of principal Kaede's hair off at the tip.

A/N: (thinks) That is a good idea…

Kagome licked her lips. " Mmm, sounds great. Serve me up!" Kagome held out her tray with delight. 6-cheese lasagna is the best lunch she ever tasted. She paid for her lunch and went to her usual table with Amaye and Sango. They were talking about the dance.

"Sango, got anyone to go with yet?" Amaye asked.

"I have someone in mind." Sango simply said.

"Like who?" Kagome asked, settling down.

"It's a secret." Sango quietly stated. Amaye and Kagome looked at each other. They both knew she'd ask Miroku Hoshi, Inuyasha's friend.

"Trouble ahead, Kags." Amaye warned. Kagome spun around and saw Hojo heading towards her.

"Will he ever quit?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome slowly shook her head 'no'. Hojo's been at it since fourth grade. While most boys thought girls had 'cooties', Hojo still wanted Kagome, 'cooties' or not.

Hojo quickly approached their table. He bowed to the girls and handed Kagome a bouquet of flowers.

"Uh, thanks, Hojo." Kagome shakily said. Hojo gave her the creeps. He always knew where she was.

"So, Kagome. Want to go to the dance with me?" Hojo looked at his shoes when he asked.

"Sorry, Hojo. I see you only as a friend. Friends?" Kagome wanted to slither away from this easily.

"W-well, okay. Maybe one day we'll be more." Hojo said, turning around.

'Don't count on it.' Kagome thought, but she just waved as he left.

"Wow, Kags! That was smooth!" Amaye said. She placed her hand flat a pushed it forward in the air as she said 'smooth'. Kagome smiled in perfection.

"When you're a pro, it's easy." Kagome explained.

"I hope your pro side can ask Taisho out." Sango sneered.

"Yea, Kags. You were acting weird in math today." She then told Sango the whole thing. Sango just shook her head slowly.

"She wants him, badly. In the worst way possible." Sango simply said, taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

"No, I do not!" Kagome yelled at her friends.

"Hey, what's with the yelling?" a voice said behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha," was all she could say.

"Did she just call you by your first name? You should do the same, to be polite." Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Right." Inuyasha whispered back.

A/N: Fill in: Inuyasha's a hottie, but all hotties want to pass, so he pays attention. All hotties aren't rude! Just don't kill me!

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha properly said. Sango had just hit something, HARD. Amaye, Kagome and Inuyasha the saw the unconscious Miroku. "Miroku, ladies like Sango doesn't like groping." Inuyasha explained to Miroku for the twenty-first time this week.

A/N: Oh, by the way, it's only Tuesday.

"Can we sit with you today? Kouga's been acting weird today at our table." Inuyasha said, glaring at Kouga. Kouga was swearing ferociously at himself. Inuyasha sweat dropped. Other girls were listening to their conversation and yelled, "You can sit here!" or "Oh, Inuyasha, whoohoo! Sit here!" while others said, "I love you, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just looked at Kagome and her friends and ignored the other girls.

"Sure. Just keep that pervert away from me!" Sango yelled in anger. Miroku got up and frowned. Miroku sat by Amaye while Inuyasha took a seat by Kagome.

"Kagome, did you want to go to the dance with me? All the other girls I don't know too well." Inuyasha stated. Kagome shakily nodded.

"Y—y—yes, Inuyasha." Kagome was very nervous.

"Great." Sango whispered to Amaye and Miroku. They snickered.

" You think she'll get his first kiss?" Miroku whispered.

"He's never been KISSED!" Amaye and Sango sharply whispered.

"No, not even by his ex, Kikyo. Why, is that a problem?"

"Duh!" Amaye whispered sharper.

"She'll be expecting a kiss and doesn't get it!" Sango did the same.

'Oh no!' they thought together.

* * *

The day was over. Kagome opened her locker and a pink envelope fell out. Kagome picked up the envelope and ripped it open. It had a flower scent on it. She read the poem on the pink paper:

_Daisies are white. Bluebells is blue._

_You are sweet. Your smile is too._

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled. She never knew Inuyasha was so good with poems. She turned to her locker and dropped the note in shock. Her locker was clean and her books were alphabetized. 'Inuyasha…" she thought happily.

* * *

Kagome was walking home until Inuyasha drove by in his car. He stopped when he saw her. "Need a ride?" he asked her. Kagome stopped and turned to him.

"If you have time."

"Anytime of my time belongs to you." Inuyasha reached over and opened the door. Kagome got in and Inuyasha drove off.

"Oh, thanks for the locker cleanup. I really liked it." Kagome nicely said. She thought she saw a glimpse of him blushing.

"No problem."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kagome wanted to know. Inuyasha then had a flashback.

Flashback

Miroku and Inuyasha were bored in social studies. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome falling asleep and Miroku noticed.

"Inuyasha, what's up with you and Kagome?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"She's nice. I've known her since forth grade. I haven't talked to her much."

"Want to talk to her? Well I have a bet for you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I wanted to ask her to the dance."

"Oh, good. First you have to agree."

"Tell me what it is."

" Not this time. You agree then I tell ya."

"Ok, I agree. Just tell me!"

"You'll have to kiss her, then dump her."

"What? That won't work because I'll give her my first kiss and because it's stupid to dump her at the end."

"You have to do it before I tell the school your secret."

"Feh. You've got nothing on me." Miroku folded his arms.

"Meow," was all he said. Inuyasha flinched and broke his pencil easily.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Good Hanyou."

End Flashback

" Inuyasha, I'm sill waiting for an answer!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Huh? Oh, because you're so nice." That wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie. Inuyasha really like Kagome, the bet was just in the way. 'What if she finds out?' he thought.

He pulled up at her house.

"C'mon in and you can help me study." Kagome offered.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. He parked the car and went inside. They started to work.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent 3 hours studying until Inuyasha's phone rung. He flipped it open.

"Yea…. uh huh…. ok…. oh, she did…oh man. I'll be right there. Bye." He closed the phone.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I got to go! Sorry, Kagome."

"But Inuyasha!"

"Bye!" He ran out the house and got into his car and drove off.

"Bye, I guess." Kagome picked up her pencil and wrote a wrong answer for problem twelve.

What's up with Inuyasha? Hmm. Thanks for taking time out your life to read this—oops, I shouldn't have mentioned that! —Forget it! Please read the next session when I get it. Review! Also, After Y, there should be an equal sign, but it won't allow! REVEIW! 20 reveiws for next chappie!

Vishia


	2. What's With Inuyasha?

Hey. Vishia again. Just want to say that most people think that all stories end happily ever after…. ANNNCH! Wrong answer! This story is different. At the end, someone dies. Read summary. ANGST. Ok. Trying this for a change. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR IT! I REPEAT, NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, STOP READING! Ok…? But…there is some fluffiness! Now then, on with the story…

Session 2: What's With Inuyasha?

Recap:

Inuyasha and Kagome spent 3 hours studying until Inuyasha's phone rung. He flipped it open.

"Yea…. uh huh…. ok…. oh, she did…oh man. I'll be right there. Bye." He closed the phone.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. I got to go! Sorry, Kagome."

"But Inuyasha!"

"Bye!" He ran out the house and got into his car and drove off.

"Bye, I guess." Kagome picked up her pencil and wrote a wrong answer for problem twelve.

_Is there a problem? You should tell me. _

_I will understand. Tell me, you'll see._

_But, I'm puzzled here, for a long time._

_Quieter then a mime._

_Oh love, tell me what it is, I'll understand._

_Oh, please just tell me, if you can._

_Vishia "Tell Me"_

Kagome was studying and decided to watch TV. She saw a great movie on and decided to watch it. She looked at the TV Guide. "Poetic Justice. Starring Janet Jackson and Tupac Shakur. Hmm, seems interesting," she said while looking at it.

A/N: I suggest you watch Poetic Justice. It's pretty good, I might add.

Kagome read the summary aloud:

"Justice has lost her 1st boyfriend, so now she writes poems to remember him. But, what if another guy, Lucky, catches her heart. Lucky but then holds a secret from Justice that may have him in danger…" Kagome paused at this part. "Sounds like Inuyasha to me," she sighed.

She finished watching the movie and fell asleep on the couch.

When morning came, the first thing that happened is that Kagome fell out the couch.

"Ouch!" she yelled while getting up. She shook her head violently.

"Ding-Dong!" the doorbell rang.

"Stupid doorbell…" she mumbled. Kagome was still half-sleep when she stumbled to the door. She opened the door and couldn't see who it was because she was so drowsy. Sleep took over her as she was falling to the ground.

"Hold on there," a familiar voice said as he caught Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Yea. You ok?" Kagome nodded. "Mmm-hmm." He placed her on the couch. "Hurry up and get dressed. An hour until school starts." Kagome hopped up and ran upstairs.

"Women and being late." Inuyasha said as he took the remote and flipped the television to The Simpsons.

A/N: Yay! Simpsons rule! 

Moments later, Kagome came downstairs, ready for school.

"Why'd ya pick me up?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha froze. He thought about the bet and his feelings. The bet was allowing him to spend time with the girl he kind of had a crush on since 4th grade. And yet, his feelings decided to come out early. Why'd it have to be during a bet!

"Because I wanted to make sure you were ready for Mr. Myoga's quiz," were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Well, honestly. No."

"We'll study on the way to school."

"Great." Kagome turned off the TV and locked up the house. They got in Inuyasha's Chevy and left.

When they arrived at the school, Inuyasha parked his car and turned off the engine. He got out first in order to help Kagome out of the car.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said with an exuberant smile.

"Anytime, Kagome."

* * *

On a nearby bench, Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha as they pulled up in an ocean blue Chevy. Miroku was grinning as he walked by and grabbed Sango's rear. Sango's face was redder then a cherry. She took all her force on Miroku by slapping him.

"Ouch!" Miroku yelled, rubbing the red slap mark on his face. He then saw Inuyasha helping Kagome out the car. He grinned again. Sango looked at the look Miroku had and suspected something.

"What, you pervert?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, nothing," he said slyly. He then started to walk away, but Sango grabbed him by the backpack and jerked him into her.

"What did you do?"

"Do me three things and I'll tell you."

"Uh. Ok, shoot."

"One, let me grope you for the rest of the week."

"Um…ok?"

"And, you can't slap me." Sango thought really hard. It would be disgusting, but worth it to know the secret.

"Ok. Next."

"Be my date for the dance."

"Sure, whatever! And last?"

"Bear my children." Sango lifted her hand to slap Miroku. "I was kidding, Sango! Don't be rash!" Miroku flinched in fear. Sango dropped her hand.

"Now, tell me what you've done to Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Well," he whispered the whole bet in Sango's ear.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. "It's all a BET!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" Miroku yelled.

"Kagome really thinks he likes her! Her heart will be crushed! And—wait. Taisho has a secret? What is it?"

"He's afraid of cats." Sango burst out laughing. "Sango! Quiet! He'll her you!"

Still, Sango couldn't stop. "Afraid of cats! He's a hanyou!" She was now on her back, howling with laughter. "Stop! Here they come!" Miroku shouted. He grabbed Sango by her waist and pulled her into the bushes. Sango slapped Miroku for grabbing her waist.

"Hey! We made a deal," Miroku whispered sharply. "That was not the right place," Sango sharply whispered back.

"Shh, Sango! Here they come!"

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha decided to have a short walk around the school. It was quiet until Kagome started talking.

"Inuyasha? Why did you leave so early last night?" They stopped walking.

"Kagome…my ex-girlfriend, Kikyo, did something I'll never forget," he slowly answered.

"What did she do?" Kagome saw that Inuyasha's eyes were wet. "Inuyasha…?"

"She…she…"

"She what, Inuyasha!" She sat down with him on a bench.

"She…"

"Oh no! Don't tell me you have kids! By her!" Kagome yelled, remembering Poetic Justice.

"No! What makes you think that!" Inuyasha yelled in confusion.

"Never mind. But, tell me!"

"Kikyo killed my mother! Ya happy now! I told you!" Inuyasha stood up and shouted.

A/N: Sorry, that's not the only person that dies… (Frown)

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. But still, he didn't cry. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and sighed. "It must've been because she still loves me." Kagome quickly stood up, which caused Inuyasha to hit his head on the bench. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But, I can't see you anymore." Kagome ran off crying.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome didn't even look back at him. Inuyasha sat up on the bench and sighed.

"Meeeoooww…" A voice from a bush called. Inuyasha felt the 'meow' wandering down his spine. He jumped up.

"W-who's there," Inuyasha asked in a weak voice.

"Meerrrrroooowww," the voice said again, followed by laughter. Inuyasha opened the bush quickly, where he saw Sango and Miroku laughing their heads off.

"You little…" Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Sango and Miroku got the picture, so they ran. "I'm gonna slice you two in half!" He took off after them.

* * *

Kagome was slowly walking around the school until classes had started. She kept thinking about Inuyasha… '_If Kikyo can just kill his mother without even a little unsure, who knows what she can do to me…' _She sighed and sat down on a school bench. She slowly dropped her head as tears were flowing out her eyes…

* * *

Inuyasha had chased Miroku and Sango all the way onto the 5th level of the school, meaning…the roof. They slowly backed away from the silver-haired half-demon.

"I-I-Inuyasha…now, don't take it too hard on her…it's me you want!" Miroku pushed Sango to the side.

"M-Miroku? What the hell are you doing!" Sango yelled. Miroku just turned to her and smiled. Inuyasha smirked. "I wasn't going for her anyway…I'M HEADED FOR YOU!" Sango looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Inuyasha? Remember my cat, Kirara? She really likes Miroku. So, if you harm him, she will punish you dearly.." Inuyasha was stunned from Sango's words and stepped back.

"Miroku…when you're alone…" Inuyasha then gave Miroku a cold, long stare. Miroku gulped as Inuyasha walked away. Sango patted him on the back. "You're safe for a while.." Miroku gazed at Sango.

"Thank you. And I'll pick you up tonight at seven." He then walked away happily. Sango stood bewildered. '_What is he up to? Oh, wait…THAT DANCE! I'm his date!_' She then heard the bell and scurried off to her class.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she heard the bell for class. Today was the day to cook in Home Economics, and she didn't enjoy it well. Mr. Sesshomaru always rejected her cooking, and made her stay after school to peel potatoes. She slowly walked to her class.

A/N: I find it quite cool to have Sesshomaru for the Home Economics teacher. It's fits, well, kinda…?

Mr. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and sighed. "Awfully early for you, Higurashi," he said, slyly. Kagome looked at him at the corner of her eyes and mumbled, "The sooner this class is over, the better." Mr. Sesshomaru looked up at her and sighed. "This time, don't leave a peel on the floor…" Kagome grumbled and slid off to her seat, beside Sango.

"Grr…he really ticks me off.." Kagome said to her friend. Sango nodded, like she understood, and then went back to a magazine she was reading. Kagome stared at Sango suspiciously. "Just what are you reading that's more interesting then my problems!" Kagome snatched the magazine.

"Hey," Sango yelled, trying to get it back. "I need that!" Kagome shrugged and looked at the magazine cover. '_Dresses Galore: The Dresses Any Girl Would Wear For A Night With That Special Person_'. Kagome looked at Sango as a wide smile spread across her face. Sango backed away from Kagome. "Kags? Are you okay..?" Kagome's smile was freaking Sango out. Then, Kagome burst out with happy laughter.

"Sango! Sango! I can't believe it! You're going to the dance! And with Miroku!" Kagome yelled, hugging her. Sango looked at Kagome jadedly. "Oh, how are you so sure it's Miroku?" Kagome looked at Sango in a 'Duh' way. "You are so crazy for him, you would reject any other guy besides Miro—" Sango clasped her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Kags! Not in public…" Sango calmly said. Kagome nodded as Sango placed her hand down. Mr. Sesshomaru got up to the front of class.

"I hope you brought your aprons because as most of you know, we're baking cookies." Mr. Sesshomaru had a smile on his face as the class sweatdropped. Mr. Sesshomaru then took out a clipboard and looked onto it. "I have already picked your partners, and you may not change them." Kikyo Miko then stood up.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, did you put me with Inuyasha? Because, I will feel terribly horrible if you didn't." Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, slumping in his seat. Mr. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and shook his head. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but you're not as soon as you sit down, I'll tell you the groups." Kikyo grumbled as she sat down in her seat.

"Thank you. Now. Ayame and Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Kik—" Kikyo quickly stood up, frustrated. "You paired me up with the stupid pervert," she yelled in anger. Sango looked at Miroku's expression, which was a hurt feeling in his eyes. Sango stood up also.

"Miko, once you get to know him, he's not that perverted or stupid! He's actually a good person and he can bake cookies! You were lucky to have Miroku! Just be happy and shut the hell up!" Sango shouted as loud as she could. Kikyo sneered at Sango. But then, Sango let out a glare, more threatening then she'd glare at Miroku. Kikyo rapidly reached for her chair and sat down, barely getting the seat. Sango gave a smile as she sat down happily. Miroku looked at Sango puzzled. Sango gave a wink to Miroku as she saw Miroku's eyes widen with surprise.

Mr. Sesshomaru ignored all this and finished the list. "Now, everyone. Get your aprons on and go to your cooking stations. You will need to take out 2 eggs, pure sugar, milk, butter, and whatever you and your partner want in the cookies." Kagome slid on her apron and went to her station, where she saw Inuyasha getting ingredients. She didn't want to talk to him, because Kikyo may think something and come after Kagome. But, Kagome had to. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and smiled. He washed his hands as she washed hers.

"Hello. Any special thing you want in the cookies," he asked. Kagome nodded and went to the refrigerator and placed some white chocolate chips in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave a thumbs up. Kagome smiled and decided to take a glance at Kikyo. Kikyo was barely concentrating on her cookies, but on her and Inuyasha. Kagome gulped and went on the other side of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome suspiciously. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome just avoided the question, putting butter into the bowl.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. '_Is Kagome worried about that? If Kikyo would come for her? Feh! I would love to see her try._' Kikyo smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and gave a little wave. But while trying to say something to Inuyasha, she felt a hand on her rear. She quickly turned around and slapped Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head. '_That Miroku…a lifesaver._'

Kagome was now mixing the gooey batter for the cookies. And, it was so sticky, she had to use both hands to stir the mix. Inuyasha took her hands. "Let me help." Kagome snatched her hand back. "I can handle this, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, it looks like you're struggling to stir it together. I just wanted to help." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He really looked sincere and wanted to help her. "Fine. You can help me." Inuyasha went behind Kagome and took her hands. Slowly, he helped Kagome mix the batter. Kagome smiled as she added her white chocolate chips and as Inuyasha added his Oreos. Then, for measure, they added chocolate chips. Kagome loved chocolate, and so did Inuyasha. They rolled their cookies onto a cookie sheet and Inuyasha placed it in the oven. Kagome licked her lips. "I can't wait when it's done!" Inuyasha sat down and looked at Kagome.

"They should have a name…I mean they're double chocolate, and with Oreo's. That is such a dream…" Kagome smiled.

"Super-Duper, Double Chocolate, Dream Cream Supreme!" Kagome said really fast. Inuyasha nodded. "I like that. Super-Duper, Double Chocolate, Dream Cream Supreme!" Miroku walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha's station. "I need to talk to you, Inuyasha," he said, taking Inuyasha out his station.

"What now, Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered sharply at him. "You're falling inlove with her, permanently. Remember our little bet?" Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku, can't you see? It feels like somewhere, I'm inlove with Kagome Higurashi. But, I just cannot find it."

"Inuyasha, a bet's a bet. You dump her at the dance. Get your kiss, then dump her."

"Miroku. That seems kinda harsh. He probably loves me too." Miroku laughed. "You see buddy, that's the point. You will be legendary if you dump Kagome, the most hottest girl in the school." Inuyasha sighed. "I won't do it."

"Oh, I'll just have the school bring in cats only, just to see how Inuyasha Taishio reacts." Inuyasha gulped. "Fine, Miroku. I'll do it."

"You can become famous because of me."

**Miroku then walked back, leaving Inuyasha with a tear traveling down his face.

* * *

**

Ooo'! Miroku's kinda mean, eh? See why next chapter. Next is the dance! What will Inuyasha do? How will Kagome feel? What about Kikyo! See next chappie! Ten reviews equals the next chapter. I decided to put this chappie up faster because I was too excited. So, adios until I get 10 more reviews! Reviews help the story get finished more quickly…


	3. Encounter Before Dance

Vishia: (Le yawn) Darn. I really must love you guys because I'm typing this at like.. 10:00.

InuGhost: (Laughs) You'll be asleep in a little while..

Vishia: (Launches a shoe at InuGhost's head)

InuGhost: (Unconscious)

Vishia: (Smiles) Heh. But, seriously. He's right. My bedtime is reduced to 11:30 and..uhm.. yeah. I'm not gonna be online much? Due to overloads of projects, homework and all that stuff. But! I'm still typing the stories and I'll..upload it in the library or on my mom's computer. Depends on the time. So..just keep looking out, and I'll have this stuffs up. Okay? Whoot. On to the story!

Session 3: The Strange Encountering Before the Dance 

Recap:

"What now, Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered sharply at him. "You're falling inlove with her, permanently. Remember our little bet?" Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku, can't you see? It feels like somewhere, I'm inlove with Kagome Higurashi. But, I just cannot find it."

"Inuyasha, a bet's a bet. You dump her at the dance. Get your kiss, then dump her."

"Miroku. That seems kinda harsh. She probably loves me too." Miroku laughed. "You see buddy, that's the point. You will be legendary if you dump Kagome, the most hottest girl in the school." Inuyasha sighed. "I won't do it."

"Oh, I'll just have the school bring in cats only, just to see how Inuyasha Taishio reacts." Inuyasha gulped. "Fine, Miroku. I'll do it."

"You can become famous because of me."

**Miroku then walked back, leaving Inuyasha with a tear traveling down his face.**

_Oh, how I love the feeling. _

_To be free. _

_Especially when the one I love._

_Is right here holding me. _

_But, he's acting strange._

_Who can tell why?_

_But all I know _

_Is this is not my same guy. _

_Vishia – Same Guy_

Inuyasha turned, walking back to Kagome. Kagome was humming as she checked on their cookies. _"Not done but almost,"_ she thought and moved to the table. She then started to put everything back in order. Inuyasha walked up to her and, out of no where, he hugged her tightly. Kagome's eyes widened toward Inuyasha's actions. _"W-what! Why is he hugging me? Did I do something..?"_ Her eyes then moved to Kikyo. Kikyo had her mouth wide open and narrowed her eyes to Kagome, making a small gesture to her. Kagome gulped, pushing Inuyasha from her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" She then ran out to the washroom, not asking for her teacher's permission. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she ran out the room, then hearing the angry fury of Mr. Sesshoramu. He then sighed deeply. He walked to a chair, sitting down in it as he buried his hands in his face. He had scared her. No… Kikyo had scared her. Yes. That was it. He then sat up, looking over to Kikyo. Kikyo looked at him with a smile. She waved gently. "Hi, Inuyasha!" She then blew a small kiss to him. Inuyasha just "feh'ed" and sighed. He was now.. somewhat dateless.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the stove. The bell had just rung on the counter of the stove as he picked up an oven mitt, slipping it on his hand. He opened up the stove and examined the cookies. They were beautiful, sweet.. _"Just like Kagome.."_ Inuyasha thought. He then shook his head fiercely. What was he thinking! Was he going this low? Thinking of Kagome's smiles.. and laugh.. He then wondered…_"Is..this love?" _Inuyasha shook his head a little once more. He then picked up the tray of cookies, walking slowly to Mr. Sesshoramu. He held out the tray of cookies to his teacher.

Mr. Sesshoramu picked up a cookie and examined it. He then took a small bite of the cookie and his face lit up. "Oh, wow! They're.. an sensation! Sweet, beautiful and a medicine for my soul! Does these cookies have a special name," he asked. Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Yes. They're called.. _Kagomes_."

* * *

Kagome sighed, placing her hands in the nice, cold water and splashing it on her face. The water ran down her face, mixing with her tears. "Why me? Why am I the one who has something to do with Inuyasha," she asked herself aloud.

"Because. You're in love," a voice said. Kagome turned around quickly. She kinda recognized the voice, but not completely. "W-who are you!" The voice laughed and walked out a stall slowly. A small girl with silver hair looked at her, giving a slight wave. "Hello. I'm Kanna." Kagome smiled. She liked Kanna's voice. It was soft. And reasurring. Kanna walked beside Kagome and washed her hands. Kagome looked down at her.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. Kanna. How do you know.. it's love?" Kagome wanted to know. Kanna looked up to her and back to the sink, her expression staying calm. "There is no true definition for love. But, sometimes it may be hidden. Though, I did write a poem that you may take a guess and tell me if it's love." Kanna then pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, giving it to Kagome.

Vishia: (Jumps in the story) The poem you are about to hear is a poem written by ME. No one else. So.. Just wanted to get that though your head. Because some people might be all, "YOU CAN'T WRITE SH-- LIKE THIS! THIS IS F--KING BEAUTIFUL!" Rofl! But. Yes. Your weird-ed Vishia did write this. Because, I am experiencing heartbreak.. And.. I'm kinda getting jealous because he's seeing another girl. And.. I'm the bad person writing him poems just to get him back. So, before I bore you with all this mess about my life, onto the story, no? Remember: My.. poem to the one I love. (Walks out the story)

Kagome took the paper and unfolded it. It was a poem, written in red ink. Kagome started to read:

What Is This..Love?

By Kanna.

What is this feeling

I get around you?

It's like whenever close to you

My heart freezes in two.

But is this the feeling

People recall love?

Or is it confusion? Devastation?

All of the above?

Whatever this feeling is,

It's quite confusing.

Violating. Disgrunted.

Somewhat abusing.

Is it love when I

Want to be beside you?

Is it love when I

Want to abide by you?

Is it love when I

Am crossing this dangerous road?

Is it love when it's

Only you I wish to know?

Is this love?

If so, tell me.

I want to feel your touch.

It's only you I wish to see.

What is love exactly?

Just a confused emotion?

Something like a curse?

Devoted or a potion?

Whatever it is,

I sure cannot tell.

But if you love me,

All is well.

Kagome sighed gently. This poem.. contained all the questions she was asking herself. But.. how did Kanna know? Was she experiencing the same problems? Kagome smiled weakly, "Thanks, Kanna but—Kanna?" Kagome looked around, but no one was there. Where had Kanna gone? Kagome looked around once more, but no one was there..

**Except her lonely.. lost and confused soul..

* * *

**

Vishia: (Waves) Drop a review, guys! And keep reading my stories on my Upload-O-Rama!

InuGhost: Yes.. The mighty Upload-O-Rama, started by Vishia.. (Rolls eyes)

Vishia: Jealous because you didn't think of it first! (Sticks out tongue)

InuGhost: You're so lucky I vowed never to hit a girl.

Vishia: (Laughs) Oh, yes. (Throws a rattle at InuGhost) FEED ME!

InuGhost: Gaaaah'! (Runs off to get Vishia food)

Vishia: (Laughs gently) Later, guys. (Peace sign)


End file.
